spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crying Contest Transcript
SpongeBob: Guess what today is Patrick? Patrick: What? SpongeBob:It's the big crying contest. Patrick: Why would you want to join a crying contest? SpongeBob: I don't know. Patrick: Practice with me! (cries) SpongeBob:Okay uh.....hnnn. Patrick:SpongeBob there's a bathroom right there (points at port-a-potty) SpongeBob: I can't cry. Patrick: I'll try and help. (slaps SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Oww! Hey, that hurt! Patrick: You didn't cry. SpongeBob: Hmm...(thinks) Patrick: You gotta use the bathroom again? SpongeBob: No. I'm just wondering why my tears are gone. Patrick:Yeah you usually are a big cry bay- (SpongeBob stares at Patrick angrily) Patrick: I mean a big uh...(thinks) strong hero! SpongeBob: We're gonna have to try harder. (scene cuts to Goo Lagoon) Patrick: Hi-ya! (steps on SpongeBob foot) SpongeBob:........Nope still nothin'. Patrick: (ties SpongeBob's tooth to bike and rides bike) SpongeBob: (tooth comes out) Nope didn't work. Sandy: (walks over) what'chall up to? Patrick: SpongeBob wants to cry for a contest. Sandy: Strange, but you came to the right girl! (scene cuts to outside the tank) Sandy: This might hurt but your desperate. (tosses SpongeBob up to the celing fan) SpongeBob: Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! (keeps spinning in celing fan then falls back onto tank table) Sandy: Did it work- SpongeBob: (Looks at Sandy sad) Sandy: Wait somethings happening! SpongeBob: (burps) Sandy: Ah darn. (cuts inside SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: Aww we tried everything I guess I can't cry. Patrick: Don't worry SpongeBob we'll think of somethin-(throws rock at SpongeBob) SpongeBob: (sadly) Don't bother Pat it doesn't even hurt. Patrick: Tarter sauce. SpongeBob: Maybe Squidward will help. (scene cuts to Squidward's living room) Squidward: Usually i'd never let you in but you seem desperate.I'll play you a very sad song on the clarinet. (plays clarient horribly in SpongeBob's hole) SpongeBob: Aaugh! My ear! (busts out Squidward's wall and runs to the Krusty Krab) (knocks on Mr.Krabs office door) Mr.Krabs: SpongeBob what are you doing its your day off? SpongeBob: I can't cry anymore. Mr.Krabs: So...crying is not a good thing. SpongeBob: But my conte- Mr.Krabs: boy if you really want to know the key,slam your hand in me safe. (walks over and slams hand in safe for three times) SpongeBob: (looks at watch) Oh no i'm late for the contest. (runs out Krusty Krab and runs to studio) Patrick: I'm with ya buddy! (runs with SpongeBob to studio) Man: Okay next uh.."SpongeBob SquarePants". (runs into counter) Teen male: Tickets? SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. Teen male: Go on in. (SpongeBob walks in door) Teen Male: Wait Star fish you can't go it! Patrick: (shouts) don't worry SpongeBob i'll watch! One ticket please. (runs onto stage) Man: So are you gonna cry or what? SpongeBob: Oh yeah uh...funny story you see I lost my cry but I can really cry grea-(slips on nail and falls on floor) Man: Kid you okay. SpongeBob: Oww that hurt (eyes water)......Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (keeps crying) Waaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaah!!!!!!!!!! Waaaah!!!!! Patrick: He did it! Spongebb: Waaah! (tears dry) And that was my act. (croud claps) Patrick: SpongeBob you did it. SpongeBob: I wanna do it again! Patrick: Okay (slaps SpongeBob on back) SpongeBob: Oh no It didn't work. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts